The present invention relates generally to adapter mechanisms for facilitating the remote operation of a conventional wall mounted switch and, more particularly, to such adapter mechanisms which utilize a vertically reciprocable member operated by a control knob or handle disposed beneath the switch toggle lever.
Residential buildings are typically provided with a number of wall mounted electrical switches for operating lighting fixtures and various other electrical apparatus. Most commonly, switches used for this purpose include a toggle or lever pivotally operable in a vertical direction for making and breaking an electrical circuit to controllably operate an electrical device also connected in the circuit. It is accepted practice to locate such switches at a level most convenient for operation by adults, generally about 41/2 feet above the floor. As a result, small children have difficulty reaching the switch lever for operating the same and all too often employ means such as a step stool or the like to provide an elevation from which the switch can be reached. Not infrequently, the consequences of such actions include injury to the child, especially when attempted in a darkened room. In addition, handicapped individuals in wheelchairs have difficulty reaching switch levers and many times require help in turning on or off a light switch.
In an attempt to remedy the foregoing situation, various adapter mechanisms have been proposed to facilitate the remote operation of a wall mounted switch lever by a small child. These prior art devices normally include a vertically reciprocable elongate member having means at one distal end for operatively engaging the switch lever and a control knob or handle secured to the opposite distal end and disposed a predetermined distance vertically beneath the switch. Thus, by operating the control knob for vertically displacing the elongate member, the switch may be conveniently turned on and off by a small child without resorting to dangerous elevation aids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,456 to Meistrell discloses a switch operator comprising a rectangular housing having an upper end secured to the switch or outlet box and a downwardly disposed extension supporting a pivotally mounted control handle. An elongate link disposed within the housing connects the control handle to the switch lever permitting remote operation thereof in response to actuation of the pivotally operable control handle. This structure is rather complex mechanically and not very reliable when subjected to continued use. Also, no provisions are made for convenient adjustment of the height of the control handle above the floor.
Other prior art devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,379 to Goldberg and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,710 to Roberts et al. In both cases, the disclosed adapter mechanism comprises a slide plate having an upper portion secured overlying the switch face place and an integral downward extension rigidly supporting a distally disposed operating handle or knob. Also, in both cases, the slide plate includes an opening through which the switch toggle lever passes and a longitudinal slot through which the face plate mounting screw passes. As a result of this construction, the slide plates are vertically reciprocable between positions limited by the distal ends of the longitudinal slot in response to vertical displacement of the remote control knob. As in the case of the Meistrell device, however, the control handle of both of these mechanisms lack convenient vertical adjustment capabilities for accommodating different situations which might arise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,439 to Fullerton discloses another extension apparatus using a vertically sliding member to operate the switch lever from a fixed remote position. In this device, a pair of T-blocks are secured to the switch plate, each including a pair of opposed shoulders slidably received with a channel carried by the slide member. This structure, in addition to not providing a vertically adjustable control handle, is complex mechanically and subject to slippage after repeated use. Other prior art devices employing techniques generally similar to those discussed above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,615 to Bradford; U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,128 to Mikolajeski and U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,581 to Hood.
The improved remotely operable switch lever adapter mechanism of the present invention differs from the previously proposed devices discussed above in the provision of means allowing for convenient vertical adjustment of the adapter control knob, which purpose is achieved in a mechanical simple and extremely reliable structure.